


2nd Pass Drabbles

by astrokath



Series: Kath's drabbles100 collections [3]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrokath/pseuds/astrokath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of three drabbles set in the 2nd Pass</p>
            </blockquote>





	2nd Pass Drabbles

**Shapes**  
  
Even without her rider present, green Morath found herself strangely drawn to the man sitting quietly beside the Weyr lake. He held a thin, dark stick in one hand, and was using it like a talon, scratching away at the... book... on his lap.  
  
No, _sketching._ That was the word Debera used.  
  
Morath knew how her rider felt, she couldn't help but do that. Understanding those unexplained emotions was a different matter entirely. Curious, she approached him, and asked for a closer look.  
  
"Do you see anything?" he asked.  
  
Dark lines swam into focus before her fascinated eyes.  
  
 _Yes. Shapes!_

 

 

 **Sunrise**  
  
The rising sun slowly inched its way across the sky, lighting only the westernmost weyrs. The rest of the Weyr remained deeply shadowed, but despite the darkness, there was more activity in the bowl than you'd expect for a cold, clear, winter solstice morning.  All eyes were directed towards the dawn, and to one particular spot on Benden Weyr's rim, only recently vacated by the Weyrleaders and numerous scientists and Lords Holder, a spot where a small metal hoop had been cemented into the ground.    
  
There was nothing inherently spectacular about this particular sunrise... but Pern would remember it, always.

 

 

**Spring**

The elderly greenrider unceremoniously pulled out a chair, and sat down at the Weyrleaders' table.  
  
"Now..." the Weyrleader began.  
  
"Don't you 'now' me, young man! I've wiped your arse, blown your snotty nose and solved half your problems ever since. You sit and listen! So, the Holders are slipping back into their old ways. And you're surprised? I thought I taught you better. They need a reminder. No, a spectacle. Games! Show 'em what the Weyr can do, and keep those skills alive as well."  
  
The Weyrleader looked thoughtful. "Spring games... Debera, you might be right."  
  
"Of course I am!"

 

 


End file.
